


Divided, I'm Lost

by WrandomThots



Series: Our Little Family [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Appa!Jinyoung, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Jinyoung has a Yugyeom shaped outline with him, always.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Our Little Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Divided, I'm Lost

Jinyoung’s shadow is starting to have a Yugyeom shaped outline to it.

The baby wobbles behind Jinyoung on his tiny feet, his arms flailing around to help him keep his balance. He’s just learnt to walk, but he’s too proud to get on all fours and crawl (a trait from _Jaebum’s_ side of the family for sure), so he waddles behind his Appa as he goes about the house chores.

It amuses Jaebum, how fond their pup is of his omega father. More than once, he’s managed to give Jinyoung a premature cardiac arrest when he turns around and his little boy is just standing there behind him, a two teeth grin of pure happiness directed at his Appa for finally noticing him. Jinyoung loves the attention, but he can’t help but be a little exasperated when his little fifteen pounds of baby powder follows him into the bathroom.

“I just want to pee alone,” he tells tiredly, as Yugyeom grins up at him. Jinyoung stares at his pup intensely, as if that would communicate his urgency to the small baby, and the pup stares back at him, all stars and sunshine, causing Jinyoung to release a fond sigh.

“I’ll go after I put you to sleep.”

There’s no guarantee that the pup won’t wake up in the middle of his nap to follow Jinyoung again, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Kid!GOT7 is so fulfilling and makes me so happy! :")
> 
> (Also takes a lot of will power to not combust imagining the cuteness. :) )


End file.
